vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hao Asakura
|-|Hao Asakura= |-|Shaman King Hao= Summary Asakura Hao '(麻倉ハオ ''Hao asakura) is the main antagonist in the Manga and Anime series of Shaman King. He was born '''Asaha Douji (麻葉童子, Asaha Doji) in Japan during the Heian era. During his third life he becomes the twin brother of his descendant Asakura Yoh. He is the most powerful shaman in the entirety of the series and the current Shaman King. His childhood is told in the manga side story Mappa Douji. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C. Possibly 6-C | At least 4-C. Possibly 3-A Name: Hao Asakura Origin: Shaman King Gender: Male Classification: Asaha Douji, Shaman | Shaman King, King of Spirits, Medium for the Great Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, True Flight, Energy Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Transmutation (able to instantly transform S.O.F into one of five elements),intangibility , Time Travel, Replication (Hao can create perfect replicas of others) , conjure spirits, Telepathy, Skilled Swordsman, can read minds , Soul Manipulation , Immortality (type 4), Reality Warping, cosmic awareness, Life and Death Manipulation, Resurrection, can create black holes. Attack Potency: At least Small Town level (if Hao's defenses, which are sufficient to withstanding a 1,000 ton atomic bomb, are at least equal to his offensive power). Possibly Island level (An Armor-O.S's offense and defense are stated to be equal, and Hao's "Kurobina" has supposedly enough defense to withstand "a rain of meteors") | At least Large Star level (generated a supernova, and subsequently a black hole, as techniques). Possibly Universe level (being one with the Great Spirit, which governs all souls within the Universe). Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Hao can activate the S.O.F at the speed of lightning; is at least equal to Ren Tao with the "Spirit of Thunder", who was able to fire off bolts moving at the same speed as natural lightning). | At least FTL (Hao is unaffected by his own "Black Hole" technique, which works by the same mechanics as an actual black hole, while every other shaman was in danger of being sucked in. Can also generate solar flares). Omnipresent within the realm of the Great Spirit. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown |''' '''Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level A 1,000 ton nuclear bomb is considered "useless" against Hao and the S.O.F. Possibly Island level+ An orbital laser moving at the speed of light registers no damage whatsoever on Hao, nor was he worried about a full-on counterattack from the Fallen Angel "Azazel", which was capable of wiping out a large island in a single second . | Unknown. Possibly Universe level, through being one with an entity embodying all the souls in the Universe.(His Immortality and lack of physical form make him very hard to kill) Stamina: Unknown Range: Several hundred meters ,Planetary | Unknown,Universal within the Great Spirit Standard Equipment: His spirit(s): initially the Spirit of Fire (which he later advances to an Armor-Oversoul type, known as "Kurobina"), and then the Great Spirit itself, after successfully synchronizing with it. Unlike most other Shamans, Hao's medium (at least when he had the S.O.F), was not a physical artifact, but rather the entire atmosphere (or an environment that contains oxygen). Intelligence: Manipulative and knowledgeable in combat | Omniscient or nearly so Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Oversoul Spirit of Fire: Hao's primary spirit, showcased throughout the manga until the KanZengBang edition chapters were released, where Hao replaced it with the Great Spirit. It is one of the 5 "Elemental Spirits", which are the spiritual representives of Earth itself, and therefore considered second only to the Great Spirit itself in potential and versatility. Hao stole it from the safekeeping of the Patch Tribe in 1498 A.D, to reincarnate along with him and to have it as his signature spirit. It's spirit medium is oxygen present in the air. It can be activated at the speed of lightning. * Maguma Appa (Magma Upper): The S.O.F extends it's arm forward and lava fires out, drenching the opponent. * Kazan (Volcano): The S.O.F launches a large amount of fire into the air as a defense. - O.S Supiritto Obu Faia: Kurobina (O.S Spirit of Fire: Black Fowl): Hao's armor-O.S of the S.O.F, "Kurobina" is the perfect synchronization of offense and defense, enabling Hao to be extremely maneuverable in the air, all the while consuming a minimal amount of energy in the process. It takes the form of a minimized S.O.F, the entire torso being reduced to a jet-pack, enabling Hao high-speed flight, while it retains a pair of arms, tipped with razor-sharp claws to tear apart opponents, as well as a pair of cannons for shoulder-blades, which allows for extremely accurate and destructive lasers to be fired. Its spirit medium (oxygen) remains the same. * Onibi (Will-O'-The-Wisp/Jack-O'-Lantern): Hao fires an extremely destructive blast from the pair of cannons jutting upwards from "Kurobina". - Onmyōdō (Yin-Yang Technique): A technique devised and mastered by Hao, during his original life as a "onmyōji" (a type of magician or divinator in the art of "onmyōdō"), it allows Hao to freely manipulate the Five Divine Elements, as depicted by the "Five-Pointed Star" (fire, water, earth, wood and metal), allowing him to transmute his spirit(s) into any one of the elements at any interval. It can also be used to influence and control various types of spirits to his will, such as "oni" and "shikigami" (in with this method that he captured Zenki and Kouki). - Reishi (Reading the Heart): A demonic power accidentally inherited from Ohachiyo when he fused with Hao, it enables the shaman to read the thoughts of surronding beings, or to be more precise, the emotions behind said thoughts. - Ritual of Taizan Fukun: A special ability obtained by Hao during his original life. Through a contract with the god of death, Hao is able to reincarnate his body at any time, at will. With this techinque, Hao is physically immortal, and can only be killed if his soul is encountered and destroyed. - Resurrection: Using his furyoku, Hao is able to restore a person's soul and body back to perfect health, even if they are deceased. The best example of this ability's use was his mass-revival of the entire navy he had just previously destroyed, as a promise to Yoh Asakura. - Curse Reflection: Hao is able to automatically deflect magical assaults back at the caster, in some cases without him even paying attention. - Fumon Tonkou: Hao is able to read the flow of energy from the opponent's movements, and duly react before the attack hits (a form of pre-cognition, basically). - Furyoku Nullification: Hao, using his own energy as an invisible barrier, cancels out the offensive energy casted by the opponent. - Mu-Mu-Myou-Yaku-Mu (The Absence of Ignorance): The offensive version of "Furyoku Nullification", Hao can literally eradicate his opponent's energy reserves with an attack, "purifying" them in the process. The reliability of the technique depends on two factors: the comparative energy-levels of the two fighters, and the strength of their "spirit", or willpower. O.S Great Spirit (Oversoul): Hao's final and ultimate spirit. The physical and combat-oriented manifestation of the Great Spirit, it is the most powerful spirit in the entire Shaman King-verse, bestowing incredible prowess on a cosmic scale. It is a collective of all the souls that inhabit the Universe, great or small. The O.S takes on a futuristic and alien appearance, being larger than even the titanic "Elemental Spirits", having a metallic shell enclosing what appears to be an core of wires, that illuminate a bright, bluish-white light. It is unknown as to what exactly is the Great Spirit's medium, or if it even needs one. * Taiyou Men Bakuhatsu (Solar Flare): Shaman King Hao imitates an authentic solar-flare, generating extremely high temperature winds and radioactivity simultaneously, to a wide-ranging and deadly effect. * Kurenai Honoo (Prominence): Shaman King Hao replicates the giant billowing pillars of gas, tens of thousands kilometers wide, towering above the Sun, and launches them straight at the opponent(s), dealing enormous heat and radiation. Can further enhance the effects of "Solar Flare" in this manner. * Suisei (Comet): Shaman King Hao fires a large comet of ice and rock from the O.S Great Spirit's hand, utilsing it's "tail" like a whip, to lash at the opponent(s). * Insei (Meteor): Shaman King Hao has the O.S Great Spirit open up it's limbs, to reveal components to which it fires out a shower of meteors against the opponent(s). * Choushinsei (Supernova): Shaman King Hao has the miniature star that the O.S Great Spirit generates between it's shoulders to go into meltdown, creating an illuminating light that shines through the entire galaxy and a explosion that destroys everything in it's wake. * Burakkuhoru (Black Hole): In the aftermath of "Supernova", Shaman King Hao manipulates the leftover energy into forming a black hole, drawing in aties to it's center. Even light cannot escape it's pull. Key: Spirit of Fire | W/ Great Spirit ('''Shaman King)' Gallery Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Gods Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shaman King Category:Swordsmen Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists